YPC5GG21
is the 21st episode of the season'' Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 215th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis In a bonding experience the girls attempt to help Nozomi learn how to make Lunch after revealing she never learned how to and won't have someone else to make it for her while her mother and father are away. Summary At L'École des Cinq Lumières Nozomi rushes off to lunch. Rin stays behind to work on some accessories for Natts House, although Nozomi does tempt her to join because of their friendship. She agrees to it and Nozomi comments that she would like to try a bite of everyone's lunch since she only has plain rice, explaining that her father is busy with work and her mother is at a beauticians' conference and she had to do it herself. Upon hearing this Rin vows to teach Nozomi to cook after school ends. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Nebatakos gave his report but Anacondy said it's not even worth reading because there were typos, unnumbered pages and no cover sheet. Nebatakos got mad but Anacondy turns the pen to stone, saying the ones who don't work don't eat. Nebatakos said he'll rewrite it. Everyone gets together at the Yumehara household. Nozomi wants to go shopping for ingredients but she is scolded by Rin, who informs her that a Bento is best made with leftovers to avoid waste. Kurumi then splits everyone up into teams; with Natts, Komachi, and Nozomi on with Rin, while she takes Urara, Karen, Syrup, and Coco. It doesn't take very long for trouble to strike up, with Karen surprised by Nozomi's lack of fancy ingredients; such as lobster, caviar or sirloin steak. Syrup suggests pancakes but Karen is reminded of a sandwich-like thing she ate in Europe- which they determine was probably a crepe. Kurumi decides that they'll make pancake sandwiches, but as it turns out she is the only one capable of making something edible- with Urara wanting to add curry powder and Karen cutting the food portions too big. With her help they are able to manage, but Rin's team struggles as well; with Komachi wanting to add Youkan to the eggs and Nozomi only being able to make scrambled eggs. She asks if there is a simpler way and Komachi comes with the idea to wrap the eggs in plastic like Japanese people used to do with sweets. Nozomi agrees and soon they finish- only to realize she has no salt. Without it the food would be pretty flavorless, so Nozomi and Rin head out to the store. Before they can get there, Nebatakos appears and turns Nozomi's spatula she was carrying into a Hoshina. Everyone joins them and together they transform. After some kicks Milky Rose defeats the Hoshina with her Blizzard. Rouge then attacks Nebatakos with Fire Strike. After finishing they return to Nozomi's to eat the Bento and see how it turned out. After seeing her failure trying to make a takuan, Rin suddenly gets an idea for an accessory. At Natts House, Rin designs a beaded bracelet. Nozomi arrives with some scrambled eggs she cooked herself, calling it the Nozomi Special, revealing she added some unique ingredients: chocolate, youkan, and curry powder. Surprisingly it ends up being delicious, leaving everyone in a good mood. Major Events *Due to her mother becoming busy, Nozomi learns how to make her own lunch alongside the other Cures. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Queen Bavarois Villains *Nebatakos *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!